Maldito papeleo
by Ali-chanuchiha
Summary: ¿Que pasaría sí por casualidades de la vida conocieras al amor de tu hijo antes que tu propio hijo? Sarada acaba viajando al pasado, justo después de que acabara la cuarta guerra Y por extraño capricho del destino conoce a un Rubio bastante parecido a su amigo boruto -¿séptimo? -¡no! Me llamo uzumaki naruto dattebayo! Se que parece extraño, denle una oportunidad :D
1. Chapter 1

¿Que pasaría sí por casualidades de la vida conocieras al amor de tu hijo antes que tu propio hijo?

Sarada acaba viajando al pasado, justo después de que acabara la cuarta guerra

Y por extraño capricho del destino conoce a un Rubio bastante parecido a su amigo boruto

-¿séptimo?

-¡no! Me llamo uzumaki naruto dattebayo!

Se que parece extraño, denle una oportunidad :D

Aclaraciones: como es evidente naruto no me pertenece, todo obra del gran kishimoto

Como es un viaje en el tiempo esta ubicado en dos momentos. El primero años después de naruto gaiden cuando la nueva generación tiene unos 17 años y la otra, después de la cuarta guerra ninja unos meses después de que Sasuke se fuera de la aldea en su viaje de rendición

Se que de primeras parece una pareja extraña denle una oportunidad a la historia! Es mi primer fic y aceptaré encantada las sugerencias y críticas, sin más aquí tenéis :

Era un día como otro cualquiera Sarada se despertó temprano y fue a desayunar con sus padres al jardín.

Era curioso ya se estaba familiarizando con la casa y era muy extraño ya que por el temperamento de su madre y su monstruosa fuerza siempre acaban con la casa en ruinas y mudándose a otra nueva

Llego al bonito jardín y ahí estaban como siempre temprano sus padres comentando lo que su padre leía en el periódico. Hacia un par de años que su padre había vuelto aparecer en sus vidas, cuando tan sólo era un bebe su padre tuvo que marcharse a una misión altamente secreta dejando a su madre y a Sarada un gran vacío en su corazón, cuando volvió no fue fácil, una oleada de sentimientos contradictorios la inundaron por una parte estaba feliz de conocer a su padre pero por otra estaba cabreada ya que no había sabido nada de el hasta que se graduó en la academia, les costó mucho avanzar porque como decía sakura, sarada era una versión femenina de su padre, podía ser tan fría y distante como el pero después de muchos esfuerzos los tres consiguieron ser la familia que siempre habían querido tener.

-Buenos días cielo, que tal has dormido?.- Sakura, esa mujer tan dulce que como te fueras con la cama sin hacer podría destruir la aldea de un solo puñetazo en el suelo. Al pensar eso sarada le dedicó una media sonrisa

-Bien mama como siempre.

-He echo mermelada de tomate date prisa o tu padre se la zampara entera.- ambas soltaron unas risitas y acto seguido cierto Moreno bajo el periódico y miro con el ceño fruncido a su mujer

-no es cierto.

-ya bueno entonces mama, que poca mermelada has echo ¿no? Dijo mientras cogía el tarro casi vacío y lo examinaba.

¡Pam! Un golpe comparado con el peso de una mosca, sasuke le había dado con el periódico en la cabeza a su hija

-no te burles, soy más grande que tu, necesito alimentarme más.

-¿con más grande quieres decir más viejo?

\- Oye que yo tengo la misma edad que tu padre. Decía sakura con el cuchillo de untar mantequilla en la mano.- los tres rieron juntos, era una imagen que hace años jamás habrían imaginado, eran una familia normal. Sin una madre frustrada, una hija incomprendida y un padre ausente. Sasuke ahora en vez de hacer largas misiones era el Sensei de Boruto, era extraño para los dos pero tenían un mismo objetivo: demostrar al viejo dobe quien era mejor, porque sí algo jamás cambió entre Naruto y Sasuke fue esa rivalidad que arrastraban desde pequeños, algo que a Boruto le vino muy bien cuando le pidió a sasuke ser su Sensei para convertirse en un ninja más poderoso que su padre. Sakura era la jefa del hospital junto con tsunade se encargaban de que todo en el hospital fuese correcto, cuando sarada nació, tuvo que dejarlo para cuidar de ella pero ahora que Sarada era más mayor y Sasuke le podía echar una mano tenía tiempo para volver a ser esa excelente kunoichi médica que fue tiempo atrás. Y al igual que Boruto, Sarada de pequeña tenía rencor a su padre por no estar a su lado así que fue en busca de nada más y nada menos que del séptimo hokage, y se convirtió en la aprendiz de naruto.

Según kakashi era muy divertido verles a cada uno entrenar con sus respectivos alumnos, una versión de su mejor amigo más pequeña. Boruto era de las pocas personas capaz de alterar a Sasuke hacerlo correr y gritar, como lo hacía con su padre. Pero la relación entre Naruto y Sarada era muy diferente a la de esos dos, al igual que le paso a Sasuke, Boruto era popular debido a las victorias de su padre tenía a todo el mundo a su alrededor, y con los años fue haciéndose popular entre las chicas, pero Sarada debido a los errores de su padre y del resto del clan estuvo bajo las miradas de odio y miedo de mucha gente, ella jamás hizo nada malo y como decía sasuke , se parecía mucho a su hermano itachi había heredado la voluntad de fuego y a pesar de que la gente la miraba con miedo ella quería demostrar que era diferente, quería convertirse en hokage para cerrar bocas de todos aquellos que la juzgaban sin conocerla. Algo que desde el principio naruto vio, y sentía mucha empatía hacia ella ya que sabía por lo que pasaba, antes de que Sasuke volviera a la aldea Naruto estuvo ahí, como un padre para Sarada, cuando la veía triste se sentaba con ella e intentaba hacerla sonreír y luchar por su sueño, y cuando esta cumplió 10 años y fue a pedirle ser su aprendiz no pudo negarse, no sentía lástima, sí no admiración y sabía que ella algún día sería hokage.

-bueno me voy, el séptimo me dijo que quería verme a primera hora.- les dio un rápido beso en la mejilla cogió una última tostada y salió corriendo

-ten un buen día y dale al dobe un golpe de mi parte.- dijo Sasuke antes de que Sarada saliera a toda prisa

...

-Sarada-chan! Llegas puntual como siempre dattebayo! - ahí estaba uno de los hombres más poderosos del mundo shinobi, sentado frente a una montaña de papeles

\- tenía curiosidad. De qué se trata, no me dijiste nada y estoy muy ansiosa.- decía mientras se ha cercana a la mesa, Sarada en muchos aspectos incluso gestos era idéntica a Sasuke pero con un toque más dulce e impulsivo como su madre.

-EEm verás... Ves esto de aquí.? -dijo el Rubio señalando el montón de papeles.- necesito que me los ordenes, aquí hay cosas muy viejas que no entiendo, y tu eres más lista y organizada me vienes de perlas jeje- decía mientas ensanchaba una sonrisa algo nervioso

-LO SABÍA! Otra vez! No soy tu secretaria shanarooo me has vuelto a engañar- decía sarada mientras se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía el ceño.

-no te enfades hombre jeje solo esta vez, verás están interrogando a unos ladrones y me han pedido que fuera, shikamaru puede ser muy insistente no me le quito de encima ya sabes dattebayo es temprano tienes tiempo y cuando vuelva te juro que te enseñare una técnica maravillosa.- naruto estaba temblando Sarada cabreada le recordaba demasiado a Sakura, y ya había recibido bastantes golpes de la pelirosa no quería sufrir ahora los de su hija

\- ya no soy una niña como me la juegues... -

-PROMESA! Gracias sara-chan, no tardare dattebayo!. Decía el hokage mientras salía a toda prisa de su despacho.

-Que morro tiene, ya me advirtió mama que ser aprendiz de hokage tiene sus cosas buenas y sus cosas malas...- decía la joven peli negra mientras miraba con odio los papeles- soy una ninja no una secretaria maldito Naruto.- y cuanto más minutos pasaban más se iba cabreando- pero sí esto tiene más años que tsunade donde lo clasifico SHANAROOO!.- y sí. Sarada estaba muy cabreada, adoraba a su tío Naruto, pero le irritaba muchísimo, y sobre todo tener que madrugar para ordenar unos extraños papeles

-pero que... -cogió un pergamino amarillento, lleno de polvo, sin duda este era de los más antiguos que había visto, Naruto era un desastre con el papeleo pero ese pergamino no encajaba entre esos folios en absoluto, lo desenrolló, parecía una especie de pergamino antiguo sobre un jutsu, curiosa Sarada se puso a leer.- al menos aprenderé algo en esta mañana tan poco productiva.- y le costó, no tanto como le habría costado a Boruto descifrarlo pero es que ese pergamino estaba en muy malas condiciones- pero para que sirves maldita sea- Sarada no era tonta podría meterse en un problema ¿un jutsu prohibido?- a lo mejor es lo que el hokage quería enseñarme.- se dijo a sí misma en un intento de convencer a su conciencia. (Inner: venga a que esperas además no puede echártelo en cara, que no te hubiera puesto de secretaria)- a la mierda vamos a ello.- y lo hizo, realizó los pasos del pergamino lentamente y de repente se iluminó, una luz le cegó la vista y por instinto se tapó los ojos tirando el pergamino al suelo, y como sí se tratase de una aspiradora gigante absorbió a la joven uchiha.

¿Qué les parece? He intentado ser bastante fiel a la historia y los personajes

Creo que como se dijo en la película de Boruto sasuke será su sensei y estos dos tendrán una extraña relación parecida a la de Naruto y Jiraya, pero que pasará con sarada, espero que no la dejen fuera ya que al igual que tsunade entrenó a sakura naruto haga lo mismo con la pequeña uchiha

Se que hay muchas historias sobre viajes en el tiempo y eso, pero nunca había leído de Sarada y naruto y me parecen bastantes divertidos juntos una perfecta fusión de sakura y sasuke juntó con naruto ¿qué puede salir de ahí?

Recuerden dejar comentarios para saber su opinión! Intentare no tardar mucho en actualizar ! Un beso :)


	2. Chapter 2

-¡Sakuraa-chan! ¡Dónde te habías metido! Te llevo buscando todo el día.- un Rubio muy sonriente se sentaba en frente de una pelirrosa bastante triste

-Hola Naruto. ¿Qué sucede?.- Sakura miraba a la nada, un plato vacío en la mesa y con la cara apoyada en sus manos

\- ¿Sigues triste? El volverá ya verás! Y cuando lo haga serás la primera en saberlo.- Naruto no era tonto, puede que ingenuo y despistado pero no tonto, sabía que en esa semana que Sasuke estuvo en la aldea recuperándose Sakura se había echo ilusiones, pasaron bastante tiempo juntos y según le dijo kakashi habían tenido una despedida muy especial.

-Y como siempre aquí estoy esperando que vuelva sin poder hacer nada.- Y Naruto no se equivocaba después de la pelea que tuvieron en el valle del fin Sakura estuvo tratándole a los dos todos los días, y en ese tiempo tuvo varias conversaciones con el nuevo Sasuke uchiha, más amable y atento, sí se había ilusionado por eso le pidió ir con el, aún que entendía que necesitaba estar sólo un tiempo.

-¡Han pasado 6 meses seguro que no tardará en volver dattebayo! ¡A lo mejor se ha perdido! Ya sabes como es de orgulloso y dirá que necesitaba más tiempo porque le dará vergüenza admitirlo jajaja.- el intento de Naruto parecía que funcionaba un poco, al menos Sakura sonrió y soltó una carcajada por la broma de su amigo.

-¿cómo llevas el brazo? Estas haciendo los ejercicios que te dije verdad...

\- ¡Claro que sí! Ya estoy como nuevo, parece que he recuperado toda la fuerza dattebayoo.- el Rubio sonreía orgulloso de su amiga, se había esforzado mucho en que el brazo de Naruto fuera lo más perfecto posible. -Voy a ir a dar un paseo por el bosque ¿quieres venir?

-¡no pienso ir a una cita contigo naruto!- decía mientras fruncía el ceño.

-No es una cita ¡de veras!- esta vez naruto también frunció el ceño con el tiempo se había dado cuenta de que confundió los sentimientos hacia Sakura y la rivalidad con Sasuke le cegó, pero las cosas habían cambiado y de echo se alegró cuando les vio charlar juntos admitiendo que hacían buena pareja.

-No, de todos modos hemos quedado las chicas a tomar algo.-

Ahí estaba en una noche estrellada dando un paseo por el bosque disfrutando de una tranquilidad extraña después de tantos años de locura las cosas se habían relajado, el mundo estaba en paz y por muy feliz que le hiciera se sentía bastante inquieto(más de lo normal) tenía que acostumbrarse a relajarse un poco.

Con las manos en la cabeza y silbando una canción cerró los ojos y se dejo caer en un Amplio Prado, disfrutando de la naturaleza en estado puro sin ruidos sin gente, sólo el. Siempre quiso ser respetado por todo el mundo pero ahora que era el héroe de la guerra no hacía más que recibir regalos gritos y tenía hasta un club de fans, entendía un poco a Sasuke cuando se molestaba por las niñas gritonas.

Abrió los ojos y miro las estrellas pero puso especialmente atención en una que brillaba mucho más que las demás.

\- ¡que grande!.- Pensó en voz alta.- pero que...- la estrella cada vez era más grande, parecía que... O Dios mío iba a caer encima de el. Dio un salto hacia atrás justo antes de que impactara encima suya. Una nube de humo cegó al Uzumaki durante unos instantes para después ver a una chica, pelo largo hasta la cintura, negro a juego con los ojos, la piel pálida y con algunos arañazos puede que debido al golpe, estaba algo despeinada y aturdida, balanceandose un poco. Entonces la observo bien, tendría más o menos unos 17 años como el, era preciosa una de las chicas más bonitas que había visto nunca.

\- ¿E-eress un ángel?.- dijo sin pensar el Rubio atontado

\- Donde estoy...- decía la chica llevándose una mano a la cabeza

\- ¡O DIOS ERES UN ALIEN! VIENES DE OTRO PLANETA PARA SECUESTRARME Y COMERME! ¡ESTOY ASQUEROSO TENGO UN AMIGO CHOJI QUE TIENE MÁS SUSTANCIA QUE YO TE GUSTARA MÁS DATTEBAYO !.- el Rubio gritaba histérico señalando a la chica y dando saltos mirando a todas partes

La chica lo miraba con una expresión de confusión total mientras se tapaba los oídos

\- espera espera un momento... - interrumpió mientras se acercaba curiosa a el joven gritón.-¿eres tu?... ¿Séptimo?

-¡NO! Te confundes de persona ¿ves? Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto, futuro hokage de konoha.-

No podría creérselo, era el, ¡NARUTO! Aún que estaba diferente parecía más joven y no la reconocía.

-¿No sabes quien soy?.

-No...¿debería? ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Estas perdida? No pareces ser de por aquí...- el Rubio la miraba de arriba abajo algo sonrojado ya que a pesar de ser de noche pudo apreciar lo bella que era, intentaba reconocerla pero estaba seguro de que sí la hubiera visto alguna vez en su vida la recordaría.

\- Yo... Soy...U... Sarada.- decía indecisa el posible alíen.- Sólo sarada

-SARADA ¡QUE NOMBRE TAN RARO! ¿Entonces no eres un alíen?caíste del cielo ¿sabes?

\- ¡CLARO QUE NO SOY UN ALÍEN!¡¿me estas llamando fea?!. - ahora era Sarada la que gritaba con el puño en alto.

\- ¡No, no ! Sólo es raro dattebayo.- entonces observo sus arañazos.- ¡estas herida! Debería llevarte al hospital ¡vamos!

\- Estoy bien... Gracias... Sólo necesito descansar un poco... No quiero ir ahora, me he dado un buen golpe y estoy algo mareada, no estoy para que me hagan preguntas necesito dormir y recuperarme.- Sarada estaba confundida no comprendía la situación y como había dicho estaba agotada física y mentalmente.

Al Rubio no le acabo de convencer la idea pero por alguna extraña razón confiaba en esa extraña chicangelalien

-Vale, no pareces una amenaza para la aldea y sí es verdad que necesitas recuperarte... mañana te llevaré ante la quinta hokage, es médico y te podrá revisar, pero esta noche te vendrás conmigo así podré vigilarte.

Sarada dudó en aceptar la oferta, toda esta situación era muy extraña ¿un sueño? Puede... Aún que después del golpe que se había dado no podía pensar con claridad así que acepto todavía aturdida. Naruto la llevo en brazos saltando de árbol en árbol para después tejado sobre tejado hasta llegar a su casa, para entonces la chica se había quedado dormida, menos mal así no vería el desorden de su casa. Con mucho cuidado la puso encima de su cama cogió una almohada se abrazó a esta y se sentó en el suelo mientras observaba a la extraña dormir tranquilamente. Algo en ella le resultaba familiar pero no sabía el que.

...

Los rayos de luz la molestaban, sentía que todavía era temprano al menos eso creía, se tapó con las sábanas y hundió la cabeza en el colchón mientas soltaba un quejido, se estaba desperezando.

Había tenido un sueño muy extraño y le dolía todo el cuerpo. Su estómago empezó a rugir, con un poco de suerte su madre estaría ya preparando el desayuno. Salió de su escondite y se incorporó todavía en la cama restregando los puños en sus ojos.- Pero que demo...- no estaba en su cuarto, donde maldita sea estaba, parecía una pocilga, se levantó rápidamente de la cama miró a una mesilla que había al lado de la cama, una fotografía que conocía bien llamó su atención

El equipo 7 de pequeños observo a cada uno de los miembros analizándolos bien, sakura con una sonrisa tan ingenua e inocente con su larga melena rosa, Sasuke con el pelo más corto, se le veía bien la cara, con su expresión de siempre enfadado con el mundo mirando hacia otro lado, a Sarada le encantaba esa foto sus padres se veían muy divertidos de pequeños. Después miró al que en unos años sería el gran héroe de konoha mirando con mala cara a Sasuke su eterno rival y amigo, sujetando a ambos estaba un joven kakashi el sexto hokage sonriendo detrás de esa misteriosa máscara

De repente todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a su cabeza. NO HABÍA SIDO UN SUEÑO

Salió a toda prisa de la pequeña y desordenada habitación pero tropezó con algo y calló al suelo de boca

-Aahhh

\- Cuidado dattebayo .- decía un Rubio tirado en el suelo,se tocaba el estómago, Sarada al tropezar le había dado una patada y ahora los dos estaban doloridos quejándose en el suelo, de repente un silencio inundó la casa, los dos se miraban fijamente a los ojos en silencio. Y de repente

-Aaaaaaahhhhh.- grito la morena

-AAAAAHHHH.- respondió el Rubio gritando más alto

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHH

-AAAAAHHHHHH

-POR QUE ESTAS GRITANDO

-POR QUE HAS EMPEZADO TU

-NO ES VERDAD

-SÍ LO ES ESTAS GRITANDO COMO UNA LOCA

-NO ESTOY LOCA Y NO ESTOY GRITANDO

-CLARO QUE SÍ DATTEBAYO

Y después de esa ridícula conversación a gritos, reinó de nuevo el silencio.

Sarada se levantó lentamente con una mueca de dolor. Tenía que ordenar los hechos en su dolorida cabeza.

-Dime una cosa, ¿quién es el actual hokage?- Naruto no entendía bien porque preguntaba eso, sin duda esa chica estaba loca, pero aún así contesto "kakashi hatake"

Entonces Sarada se sentó lentamente en un pequeño sofá y apoyó la cabeza en sus manos y por un segundo naruto vio a sakura sentada en su sofá, ese gesto...

-Dios mío...- Sarada empezó a encajar las piezas el naruto más joven el antiguo pergamino... No podía ser una técnica ilusoria, su madre le enseño a distinguirlas desde pequeña sabía cuando era un genjutsu y cuando no, y estaba claro que todo era cien por cien real.

-¿cuantos años tienes?

-Aquí el que debería de preguntar soy yo señorita histérica.- naruto estaba enfadado le habían despertado a golpes y gritos

-HE DICHO CUANTOS AÑOS TIENES ESTÚPIDO.- Sarada no sólo estaba cabreada, estaba confundida

-17 MALDITOS AÑOS AHORA DIME QUIEN ERES DE DONDE VIENES Y...- Naruto gritaba pero Sarada lo ignoraba, kakashi de hokage, naruto 17 años, no podía creerlo, necesitaba más pruebas pero no podía decir quien era, podían tomarla por loca tenía que improvisar y rápido porque el Rubio no dejaba de gritar preguntas.

-No lo se...-(inner: vamos maldita sea piensa algo)- solo recuerdo mi nombre soy Sarada, no recuerdo absolutamente nada más. Estoy muy confundida...

Naruto la observaba aún en esa posición, echa un asco con unas mallas negras y una camiseta roja todo roto y sucia, se la veía inocente y vulnerable aún así la envolvía un aura de fuerza y seguridad

-hagamos una cosa... Date un baño te dejare ropa limpia, parece que tus arañazos están mejor, aún así déjame llevarte al hospital después iremos a hablar con el hokage y veremos que hacemos.- Sarada miró a un naruto adolescente ahora serio se le veía seguro y decidido y un recuerdo llego a su mente

Flashback

Sarada estaba escondida detrás de un árbol con la cabeza escondida entre las piernas todos los niños estaban jugando en el patio entonces notó una gran presencia sentada a su lado

-Que haces aquí pequeñaja.- Sarada se acomodó las gafas y limpió sus ojitos llorosos.

-No quiero que me vean triste.- Miró con timidez a un enorme Naruto a su lado se sentía tan pequeñita. A pesar de tener 6 años Sarada era una niña bastante orgullosa y ella se sentía que no era tan pequeña como decían.- yo soy muy fuerte ¿sabes?- naruto la miro con una gran sonrisa

-Quien ha sido tan idiota como para atreverse a meterse con la gran Sarada Uchiha - hizo un gran énfasis en la palabra gran mientras le ponía su enorme mano en su pequeña cabellera morena

-hoy nos han echo hablar de las raíces, nuestro clan, todos hablaban de sus papas y... - naruto vio como una solitaria lágrima caía por el dulce rostro de esa niña. Comprendió al instante de que se trataba, acercó a la pequeña a su costado, aún que opuso resistencia acabo cediendo y apoyó su cabeza en el enorme Rubio mientras le abrazaba escucho un pequeño susurro "No estas sola Sarada"

Fin del flashback

-HEY! ¿Sarada estas bien?.- se sobré salto al ver al Rubio de repente tan cerca de su rostro y se levantó rápidamente del sofá en el proceso su frente chocó con la del despeinado Rubio.-¡auch!

-lo siento es que... Sigo algo confundida... Yo... ¿Dónde está la ducha?.- Sarada intento dedicarle una sonrisa algo pequeña y torcida hacia un lado, mientras que el Rubio señalo una puerta y con una amplia sonrisa dijo- ¡ahí tienes todo tuyo y con agua caliente dattebayo!.- Sarada se dirigió a la puesta con un pequeño arigato y se metió dentro.- Te buscare algo de ropa limpia.- gritaba el Rubio desde la otra punta

¡ Ya pasó ! ¡Y menudo golpe se dio la pobre! Jajajaja Ahora empezaran los líos

Me han echo mucha ilusión los comentarios^^ y respecto a las parejas habrá un poco de todo como he dicho: muchos líos! Como prometí no tarde mucho e intentare seguir así :) y gracias por las opiniones y ayudas ^^ recordar dejar comentarios! Motivan a seguir la historia


	3. Chapter 3

Las gotas de agua resbalan por su cuerpo la verdad es que el baño le estaba aliviando bastante ya al menos no le dolía. ¿Cómo había acabado metida en esta situación? Tenía que pensar la manera de salir de este lío, necesitaba ayuda, y la única persona que podría ayudarla era Kakashi, no debía involucrar a más gente, pero sabía que Kakashi era muy inteligente e intuitivo, su madre también era muy inteligente, pero sí le decía que venía del futuro y que era hija de ella y Sasuke a lo mejor le provocaba un infarto...

-Maldita sea esto es tan complicado...- Sarada era una chica responsable, las únicas veces que se había metido en problemas había sido por el idiota de Boruto.

-Boruto...- dijo en un susurro. La verdad es que el joven Naruto le había recordado bastante a su amigo, aún que bolt tenía unos aires más chulescos y un peinado algo más extraño sin olvidar esas peculiares marcas en las mejillas, rió al recordar cuando de pequeño en un intento de imitar a su padre se pintó una tercera raya con un rotulador permanente, Hinata le estuvo frotando las mejillas durante horas, sin duda padre e hijo eran unos idiotas, idiotas por los que sentía un especial cariño.

Mientras la peli negra se daba una tranquilizante ducha al otro lado de la puerta un Naruto imperativo intentaba recoger el desorden que tenía por apartamento corría de un lado a otro intentando limpiar lo más rápido posible, no estaba acostumbrado a tener inquilinos y menos chicas, que por lo general suelen ser mucho más limpias y ordenadas. Después de buscar encontró unos pantalones de chandal naranjas y una camiseta de manga corta blanca, era ancha al contrario de la pegada ropa que llevaba, sí se había fijado, como para no fijarse en esa figura tan perfecta, no parecía de su estilo pero era lo único que tenía. - esto servirá.- cogió unas toallas limpias y llamo a la puerta.- eee aquí tienes la ropa y toallas limpias.- la puerta se abrió lo justo para que una dulce mano blanca asomara, naruto le puso las cosas sobre esta

-Gracias..- un pequeño susurro eso se oyó. Mientras Sarada lentamente se secaba se puso la ropa interior y observo la ropa que Naruto le había prestado "muy de su estilo" pensó.

No paraba de dar vueltas por su apartamento. Porque tarda tanto, entonces de refilón vio que la puerta del baño estaba mal cerrada, se acercó sigilosamente, no para mirar, quería cerrarla, "juro que no era mi intención" pensó después de ver una hermosa figura, era Sarada sólo con su camiseta tenía los brazos levantado observaba los pantalones y tenía sus largas piernas descubiertas y juraría escuchar una pequeña risita, entonces aparto la vista y antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta la puerta se abrió de golpe una Sarada ya vestida se topó con un Rubio tan rojo como un tomate.

-Tomate.

-¿Q-que?.- Naruto estaba avergonzado muy avergonzado

-Pareces un tomate

\- LO SIENTO.- no estaba seguro del todo porque estaba pidiendo perdón tal vez por miron"juro que no fue a propósito"volvió a pensar.

-No lo sientas, me gustan los tomates.- y con una sonrisa salió para observar un ordenado apartamento.- vaaaaya menudo cambio.- mientras reía observaba como había cambiado el apartamento, parecía hasta más grande.

-eeeh sí bueno ¿vamos a que te vean? Los médicos claro, no ninguna clase de pervertido dattebayo, no los hay o eso creo, no es que yo sea y por eso lo sepa que...

-Ya estoy bien.- interrumpía la morena. - llévame con el hokage directamente, la ducha me ha aliviado bastante

-Bien... Bueno, Vamos no tenemos todo el día dattebayo

De camino a la torre del hokage naruto la miraba muy disimuladamente al igual que ella a el, y cuando sus miradas se cruzaban los dos la apartaban rápidamente avergonzados y así durante todo el camino. Sarada analizaba a naruto comparando al naruto de 17 con el naruto adulto que ella conocía

El joven naruto tenía el pelo más largo e iba con una actitud más despreocupada era un poco más alto que ella, no le era necesario subir mucho la cabeza como estaba acostumbrada. El naruto del futuro era enorme. Lo que no cambiaba era la gente. Todos los que se cruzaban con el le saludaban amistosos se notaba que era querido por todo el mundo, parecía mentira...

Flashback

\- Pasa .- un adulto shikamaru hacia pasar a una pequeña Sarada de 8 años en el gran despacho de Naruto

-déjanos a solas.- y obedeciendo la orden del hokage shikamaru cerró la puerta dejándoles intimidad- ven acércate.- Sarada dudosa obedeció al gigante Rubio y se sentó enfrente de el- que ha pasado Sarada..- naruto estaba serio, miraba fijamente a la pequeña princesa uchiha, transmitía rabia a kilómetros.

-esos idiotas me llamaron asesina, decían que mi clan estaba maldito se metieron conmigo, mi mama.. Uno de ellos dijo que mi papa era un monstruo.- la pequeña Sarada apretaba los puños mientras mantenía la cabeza agachada.- no es justo... Me odian... Yo no he echo nada malo... Me empujaron. Sólo me defendí... NO TENGO LA CULPA DE QUE SEAN UNOS BLANDENGUES.- eso último lo grito mirando esta vez fijamente a Naruto. El la observaba en silencio. Espero unos minutos a que se calmara.

\- bueno a uno le has roto la nariz y los otros dos tienen un ojo morado, tres contra uno no es una justa pelea pero parece que te has sabido defender bien...- la pequeña no entendía las palabras del Rubio.- esta bien que te defiendas de ataques físicos pero tienes que tener cuidado, no está bien usar la violencia Sarada

-Lo se... Pero tampoco está bien lo que dijeron ellos...

-he hablado con esos niños van a pedirte perdón y quiero que tu hagas lo mismo

-PERO NO LO SIENTO! Y no les pienso perdonar

\- Sarada hay que aprender a perdonar.

-para ti es fácil decirlo. No me entiendes.

-sabes voy a contarte una historia, la historia de un niño que soñaba con ser hokage...-

Y aquel día en ese despacho la pequeña uchiha aprendió que el tiempo ponía a cada uno en su lugar que sí quería que la respetaran tenía que luchar por ganarse ese respeto, y que no era lo mismo que alguien te tuviera respeto a que te tuviera miedo.

Fin del flashback

Naruto observaba a la peli negra, su Larga y ahora peinada melena, su dulce pálido rostro, algo le resultaba muy familiar, pero todavía no sabía que era exactamente, muchos hombres la miraban algunos disimuladamente otros no tanto "descarados" a pesar de llevar esa ropa la gente la miraba de arriba abajo, y es que Naruto no se equivocaba, a la luz del sol se la veía aún más hermosa, más de una vez tuvo que lanzar miradas asesinas, y hablando de miradas la de ella le resultaba bastante familiar durante un segundo cuando estaban mirándose fijamente a los ojos en el suelo de su casa se le pasó la imagen de Sasuke por la cabeza, tenía la misma penetrante mirada de esas que hipnotizan.

-bueno aquí estamos esta es la torre del hokage ¡pasemos!- y con una sonrisa invito a la no alienigena a entrar.

No les hicieron esperar mucho, cuando naruto intentó explicar lo que había pasado kakashi escuchó atentamente mientras dirigía miradas a una nerviosa Sarada.

-y dices que no recuerdas nada.- kakashi no se acaba de fiar de ella

-no señor solo recuerdo estar aturdida en el bosque, lo poco que se es mi nombre.-

-tal vez sería bueno un pequeño interrogatorio para asegurar que no eres una amenaza para la aldea.

-kakashi Sensei no seas tan duro, la pobre se dio un golpe horrible se la ve inofensiva y...

-me permitirían hablar con el hokage a solas sí es posible...- Naruto y Kakashi miraron extrañados a la pelinegra, Naruto dudoso miro a su Sensei, y este como buen intuitivo que era le hizo salir a Naruto, sabía que había algo raro en esa joven ¿caer del cielo? Algo no iba bien.

-Bien ahora que estamos solos dime la verdad, quien eres tu.

-Verás se que no vas a creerme, me tomarás por loca, pero necesito tu ayuda, soy Sarada... Uchiha Sarada, vengo del futuro, estaba archivando unos documentos y encontré un pergamino con un jutsu, no se cómo ha pasado, pero he viajado al pasado y no se cómo volver.- kakashi la miraba inexpresivo algo que puso de los nervios a la uchiha, ¿es que acaso no estaba flipando? Sin duda la tomarían por loca.

-Como se que dices la verdad, resulta difícil creerte.

Entonces Sarada hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, le mostró su sharingan y antes de que le diera tiempo a ponerse alerta le mostró a Kakashi el recuerdo del último día en su tiempo.

-Por kami...- kakashi estaba confundido pero no cabía duda de que esa joven era una uchiha de echo se parecía mucho a Sasuke, y parecía que el hecho de "caer del cielo" encajaba con su versión

-Necesito volver a mi tiempo y no se cómo...- Sarada estaba muy nerviosa no sabía como reaccionaria kakashi pero estaba claro que esto se le quedaba muy grande y necesitaba ayuda, no hay que ser muy listo para saber que mezclar el pasado y el futuro puede traer consecuencias desastrosas.

-no acabo de confiar en ti, haremos lo siguiente, yo me encargare de buscar información hasta entonces estará bajo vigilancia, no quiero que nadie sepa que estas aquí, sí eres del futuro como dices, puede ser muy peligroso, así que te buscare a alguien que te vigile y te proteja hasta que sepamos que hacer...

Repito no debes de decir a nadie nada, sí cuentas algo acerca del futuro no sabemos cuales podrían ser las consecuencias.- en el fondo aún que intentaba aparentar seriedad estaba alucinado, le había mostrado sus recuerdos, puede que fueran ilusiones pero ver a una familia uchiha un tanto peculiar y a un naruto hokage le hizo pensar que sí podría ser real.

-Entiendo...- no le gustaba que desconfiaran de ella pero al menos le habían dado el veredicto de la duda, el sexto apretó un botón de su mesa

-Hagan pasar a Naruto.

Naruto estaba nervioso e inquieto, ¿por qué le habían dejado fuera de esto? ¿Qué tendrían que hablar esa chica y kakashi a solas?¿ y sí ese era su plan?¿atacar a kakashi? No parecía mala persona, algo en ella le transmitía confianza pero...

-Por que tardan tanto dattebayo-

Entonces como sí le hubieran escuchado uno de los escoltas de kakashi le hizo pasar de nuevo- ya era hora- se cruzó de brazos esperando a que alguno de los dos le explicara la situación.

\- Verás Naruto, por motivos de seguridad voy a encargarte una misión muy importante, la de proteger a Sarada y vigilarla, quiero que estés a su lado hasta que consigamos averiguar de dónde ha venido y como puede volver a su hogar. Tu deber será estar con ella por tiempo indefinido, y no puedes hablar de esto con nadie, es una misión secreta, ni siquiera los miembros del equipo siete deben saber nada de esto...-

-¿yo de guardaespaldas? QUE BIEN QUE CONFÍES EN MI KAKASHI- naruto estaba eufórico.- ¡No te preocupes Sara-chan mientras estés a mi lado no te pasara nada! Yo te protegeré!-

\- Es Sarada, no Sara...- dicha señorita miro algo dudosa a kakashi, ¿realmente era Buena idea?...aún que Naruto había sido quien la había encontrado... Tenía lógica que fuera el quien se encargara de esa "misión"

\- Pero kakashi Sensei... ¿Cómo voy a ocultarla a la aldea? ¡No puedo dejarla todo el día encerrada en mi casa!, y porque nadie puede saber lo que sucede ¿ni siquiera sakura?...

-NO Naruto esto es extremadamente confidencial, una misión de rango S exclusiva para ti, nadie debe saber nada, ni siquiera Sakura, por el bien de todos esto debe salir perfecto.

-¡ESTO NO ME GUSTA! La última vez que viví una situación así me mandasteis a una ridícula isla para alejarme de la guerra ninja...- no dejaría que le volvieran a tomar por tonto...

\- sí no quieres la misión de acuerdo, tendré que buscar a un ninja mejor preparado, sólo futuros hokages serían capaces de aguantar misiones tan secretas...- estaba buscándole las cosquillas al pobre Naruto y lo estaba consiguiendo.

-VALE LO HARÉ - dijo en un puchero.

Sarada desde un segundo plano observaba a Sensei y alumno, era bastante divertido.

-Dirás que es una comerciante del país de la cascada y que tiene que estar contigo, nada más ¿entendido?

-CLARO DATTEBAYO

-Y cálmate un poco...quiero que vengan en tres días a primera hora de la mañana para ver como avanza la situación -ahora miraba a Sarada- sí hay novedades mucho antes... Se les informará de inmediato...

-de acuerdo señor...- Sarada sabía que había sido una buena idea acudir a kakashi.

-pueden irse

-Vamos Sarada-chan te enseñare la aldea y después iremos a que pruebes el ramen más rico del mundo.- Naruro salió corriendo por la puerta y ella le siguió lentamente, antes de cerrar la puerta le dedicó una cálida sonrisa y le susurró a kakashi un gracias. Dicho gesto hizo que kakashi pensara en Sasuke, sin duda se parecía a el, pero Sarada aún que pareciera fría al lado de gente como naruto, se notaba que no había ningún signo de maldad en ella.

Durante el paseo por la aldea Naruto le contaba el porque de cada piedra en el suelo, se notaba que estaba orgulloso de su aldea, y Sarada intentaba hacerse la despistada, puede que la aldea con los años haya crecido pero no dejaba de ser su aldea, y había cosas que no habían cambiado para nada, pequeñas tiendas familiares, ciertas calles, por un momento parecía que no había viajado en el tiempo, sí no fuera por el monte de los hokages faltaba el de su Sensei y ahora protector ese hueco en la montaña le parecía muy extraño sin la cara del Rubio.

-¡y ahora vas a comer los mejores fideos del mundo! En ningún sitio los preparan como aquí, TE VAN A ENCANTAR DATTEBAYO.

\- el ichiraku... Susurro Sarada

-¿cómo lo sabes?.- naruto levanto una ceja rubia

-es que... Acabo de ver un cartel hace un rato de propaganda - Sarada sonrió tímidamente "mierda" al ser alumna de naruto había ido millones de veces a comer allí con el después del entrenamiento. En más de una ocasión Sasuke le había echado la bronca a su amigo por alimentar tan mal a su niña, pero la verdad es que a Sarada le encantaban esos momentos con Naruto, se reían mucho.

Una vez allí después de presentarla y pedir ración, a los pocos minutos ya estaban comiendo.

-Que te parecen Sarada- decía naruto mientras la miraba con esos ojos azules brillantes.- le recordó a himawari, cuando una vez le hizo un extraño dibujo de ellas dos en un campo de corazones cogidas de la mano, eran garabatos mal hechos, y demasiado cursi para ella, pero la miró con esos ojos enseñándole su gran obra maestra y le dijo que le encantaba.

-¡ESTÁN RIQUÍSIMOS!

-El ramen es mi comida preferida, es casi lo único que como jajaja ¿recuerdas tu comida favorita?

-tomates... Oh... Mmm eso creo, tomates - como hablar de ella sí supuestamente no recordaba nada- porque no me hablas más de ti, ya que vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos, así te conoceré mejor.- y así podría esquivar preguntas incómodas y hablar más de la cuenta...

-bueno verás... No hay mucho que saber, me gusta entrenar, comer ramen y pasar tiempo con mis amigos, a ver sí les vemos y te presento, aún que tengas una tapadera te vendrá bien ver más caras a parte de la mía, aun que soy bastante guapo dattebayo.- reía el Rubio bromeando

-Lo se... Quiero decir el socializarme estos días y eso...- la pobre se puso roja, no tanto como se habría puesto hinata pero sí más de su gusto...

-emm y bueno, ¿que te gustaría hacer hoy?

-mmm ¿y sí me enseñas donde entrenas? .- algo que sabía ya bien

-¡buena idea! Y así podría enseñarte algunos trucos.- al Rubio parecía que le había gustado la idea y la verdad es que se sentía muy cómodo con esa chica.

-NARUUUUUTO DONDE TE HABÍAS METIDO.- un puño aplasto la cabeza del Rubio

-AHHH SAKURA-CHAN que sucede

-en unos días es el festival de primavera y...

-¿me estas pidiendo una cita?- dijo burlón naruto

-CLARO QUE NO IDIOTA En realidad... ¿Quien eres tu?.- esta vez miraba analizando de arriba abajo a una morena algo nerviosa.

-Ella es una amiga de otra aldea se llama Sarada.-

-¿Sarada? Mmm...se Acercó a dicha nombrada.- ¡QUE NOMBRE MÁS BONITO!.- Sarada estaba algo sonrojada y a Naruto le resbalaba una gotita.- me llamo Sakura, un placer conocerte.- le extendió la mano y está la estrechó

-El gusto es mío.- DIOS MÍO TENÍA EN FRENTE A SU MADRE, SU MADRE ADOLESCENTE, por dentro Sarada estaba histérica pero intentaba aparentar toda la tranquilidad posible.

-¿vas a quedarte aquí mucho tiempo?

-en realidad por tiempo indefinido.- dijo esta vez Naruto sonriendo.

-¿vendrás al festival? Es precioso y vamos a ir todos a ver los fuegos artificiales.

-sería genial.- Sarada estaba algo cortada no sabía como comportarse frente a Sakura no sabía como actuar, puede que tuviera la misma edad que ella, pero...NO DEJABA DE SER SU MADRE.

-hemos quedado esta noche en el brasero para cenar todos juntos, ¿os apetece venir?

-puees... Sí- miro de reojo a naruto- me encantaría.

-¡genial hemos quedado a las 9!

-¡Alli estaremos sakura-chan! Ahora tenemos que irnos, esta noche te vemos adioooos.- y cogió a Sarada y salieron de allí.

Sakura vio como se alejaban algo preocupada, ¿esto le disgustaría a Hinata? Ellas eran muy diferente pero sabía que se sentía al estar enamorada de alguien y que tuviera a muchas más pretendientas...(inner: como esta morenita se pase de la raya con naruto..."puño en alto" se va enterar)

Y se puso a pensar en la morena y en el extraño sentimiento que había tenido al verla...

 **Pequeño encontronazo entre madre e hija, ¿que pasara en la cena? ¿Y que hay de esa tension entre naruto y sarada? si quereis saberlo ya os imaginais lo que pedire ¿reviews?^.^ jajaja Gracias por vuestros comentarios xx**


	4. Chapter 4

Después de una larga caminata llegaron a una zona del bosque en la que había una cascada muy bonita, ahí era, el sitio favorito de Naruto para entrenar, y mientras naruto le contaba una anécdota que ya se sabía la morena de memoria...

-Tenía que partir la cascada en dos, y no veas que...- la morena no podía parar de pensar en su madre, ¿había echo bien en aceptar la invitación? Estaba muy preocupada pero sabía que sí se hacía la misteriosa sería peor, debía aparentar seguridad y naturalidad, algo que realmente le resultaba sencillo sí Naruto estaba a su lado

\- Vaya es increíble...

-¿Estas bien? Desde qué hemos comido pareces ausente, ¿es por mi amiga Sakura?.- ¡mierda mierda! Parecía que le leía la mente, pero la verdad es que el Rubio lo pregunto con toda la inocencia del mundo.

-NNno... Que va, es que soy algo reservada, no se me da bien hacer amigos...

-No te preocupes te caerán bien, yo me encargare de que no te presionen, cuidare de ti, mientras estés a mi lado no te pasará nada dattebayo

Naruto la sonreía y ella recordó las mil veces que Naruto le había dicho esa frase, siempre fue protector con Sarada como sí fuera una hija más, pero a los ojos de Sarada no había sido lo mismo escucharlo del naruto adulto al joven, la verdad es que la ponía bastante nerviosa, sobre todo cuando se la quedaba mirando fijamente, en las pocas horas que llevaban del día les había pasado más de una vez, sus ojos se encontraban, como sí conectarán y se tiraban varios minutos mirándose a los ojos, como sí se comunicaran mentalmente para después hacer como sí nada.

-Me gusta estar contigo.- naruto al oír eso se puso rojo como un tomate y la inocente Sarada se dio cuenta de ello.- Quiero decir que me gusta hablar contigo, ¿no ibas a enseñarme unos trucos?

Al principio le costó, pero contesto gritando un "claro que sí dattebayo"

El también tenía un conflicto interno respecto a lo que le hacía sentir la pelinegra, por un lado sentía confianza y comodidad pero en ciertos momentos la tensión se palpaba en el ambiente y sentía su corazón a mil por hora.

El resto de la tarde fue muy divertido, al menos para Sarada, Naruto tubo la idea de enseñarle taijutsus básicos, de los que enseñan en la escuela, ya que supuestamente ella no era una ninja. Sí el supiera que era una de las mejores kunoichis de la aldea... Internamente Sarada se reía de sí misma, por su actuación de chica torpe que no sabía luchar y por la actitud chulesca de naruto intentando impresionarla.

En más de una ocasión mientras le enseñaba posiciones tuvieron momentos de "tensión" en la que una fuerza les hacia atraparse en los ojos del otro. Pero los dos, como era de esperar intentaban hacerse los locos. A Sarada le confundía ya que le recordaba a las miradas que se mandaban ella y bolt en más de una ocasión, no necesitaban palabras, con los ojos ya se lo decían todo.

Cuando se dieron cuenta ya era tarde y debían irse a casa para arreglarse y después ir a la cena.

Durante el camino a casa de naruto, no dejaron de hablar mantenían charlas tontas, de cosas comunes, se hacían bromas y reían juntos, la gente les miraba aun que ellos estaban en un mundo a parte y no se daban cuenta, por un largo tiempo Sarada se olvidó de la situación que estaba viviendo, parecía un día como otro cualquiera charlando con su Sensei.

Cuando llegaron a casa naruto le ofreció a Sarada que se duchara primero mientras le buscaría ropa.

-Y ya de paso terminarás de limpiar este desorden como esta mañana.- los dos se reían

-Eeh de desorden nada, se donde tengo cada cosa dattebayo

-Sin duda un perfecto caos, como tu peinado.

-no te metas con mis pelos de punta algún día los pondré de moda dattebayo.- y aún que estaban bromeando, Sarada sabía bien que tenía razón, lo iba a poner de moda

Mientras Sarada se duchaba naruto le busco algo de ropa, esta vez encontró unos pantalones negros que le quedaban pequeños.- a ella le quedarán bien.- pensaba mientras los examinaba, después encontró otra camiseta blanca, a diferencia de la otra más pegada lo que le sentaría mucho mejor a la azabache.

Un rato después Sarada salió con la ropa puesta aún que era de hombre en ella quedaba muy sexy pero aún así...

\- Creo que deberíamos ir de tiendas, mi ropa te queda mejor que a mi incluso pero necesitas tu propia ropa dattebayo

-Eso mismo estaba pensando yo necesito algunas cosas... Ya que... No se cuanto tiempo estaré aquí... Siento mucho las molestias naruto.

-NO SEAS TONTA DATTEBAYO ¡no molestas para nada! Además desde hace meses las cosas están muy aburridas por aquí y desde que has venido me lo estoy pasando muy bien.

Poco después Naruto entro en la ducha y mientras tanto la pelinegra exploró con expresión divertida el pequeño apartamento, esta vez había limpiado la mini cocina, no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, aún que estaba más limpió el apartamento seguía siendo muy pequeño, recordó la historia de naruto, la dura infancia que vivió y lo comparó con el que sería su futuro, todo el apartamento era la mitad de la cocina de la casa de los uzumaki, sonrió al pensar lo bien que le irían las cosas a naruto en unos años.

-¿estarán el y Hinata ya de novios?.- no había pensado en ello puede que a Hinata le molestara tener una intrusa, ¿como sería la esposa del hokage de joven? Ella la conocía de poco pero sabía que era una mujer muy dulce y buena, algo más reservada que naruto(cosa poco difícil)

Sus pensamientos los interrumpió un Rubio muy mojado, tenía el pelo empapado cayendo por la cara, el agua resbalaba lentamente, deslizandose por ese cuerpo musculoso y bronceado se pasó la mano por el pelo y unas pequeñas gotas salpicaron, ahora tenía el pelo perfectamente alborotado, Sarada lo miro de arriba abajo roja como un tomate... ERA INCREÍBLEMENTE SEXY, la pequeña toalla que resbalaba por sus caderas era lo suficientemente corta para dejar volar la imaginación de Sarada pero le cubría lo necesario después le miro a los ojos ESOS OJAZOS AZULES la miraban fijamente, a los ojos de Sarada todo ese momento se vivió a cámara lenta, para ser exactos muy lenta, podría jurar oír una canción sexy de fondo... Ok no, pero era lo que faltaba

-Se me olvidó coger la ropa, perdón.- naruto estaba rojo había notado los ojos de Sarada recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo con bastante descaro, cosa que abochornó al Rubio.

Parece que Sarada también se dio cuenta de lo descarada que había sido y aparto la mirada mirando al suelo.

A la media hora ya estaban de camino al restaurante, no habían hablado mucho desde ese incómodo momento, y Sarada evitaba mirarlo, no podía evitar recordar esa imagen una y otra vez, y cada vez que miraba al rubio se lo imaginaba mojado y sin ropa.

Naruto la notaba incomoda, y eso le incomodaba a el, lo que no se esperaba era que después de media hora en silencio lo primero que dijo Sarada fue...

-Naruto... ¿Tienes novia?.- oh joder eso sí que no se lo esperaba para nada, la pregunta le pilló tan de sorpresa que freno en seco y se quedo ahí tieso.

-po-porquelopreguntas.- lo dijo tan rápido y seguido que a la morena le costó entenderle, el Rubio estaba con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas

-eeeh... Yo... Curiosidad.- iba a reunirse con los que serían los futuros padres de sus amigos, debía saber en que punto se encontraban para no meter la pata

-Yo... No... No tengo novia, pero eso no significa que no sea un buen partido dattebayo de echo tengo un gran club de fans.- dijo intentando sonar desinteresado y al mismo tiempo impresionarla, pero se dio cuenta de que no había sido la mejor forma...

-Bien bueno... Sigamos.-

Definitivamente el Rubio se dio cuenta de que la forastera azabache estaba esa noche muy extraña

A los pocos minutos llegaron a la puerta, pero no había nadie

-Estarán dentro, chouji seguro que ya va por la segunda ronda dattebayo.-

"No me sorprendería, son cosas de familia".pensó Sarada recordando a su mejor glotona amiga.

-¡AQUÍ ESTÁIS POR FIN!.- Sakura gritando fue la primera en recibirlos

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!**

 **Siento muchísimo la tardanza no se sí ya os habréis olvidado de mi historia, pero entre los exámenes y las vacaciones no he tenido tiempo :( aún que tengo buenas noticias! Tengo avanzada la historia así qe arrancare con muchas ganas y actualizare de seguido, y muchas gracias por los comentarios de verdad no os imagináis lo que me alegra que la historia guste, ¿tenéis algunas sugerencias críticas o tomates que tirar? O aplausos, prefiero los aplausos,(Sasuke preferiría los tomates) jajaja**

 **Por cierto! Que os parece Boruto the movie yo ya vi algunos spoilers y tiene muy buena pinta TENGO MUCHÍSIMAS GANAS DE VERLA amo tanto a Sarada, Boruto Sasuke y naruto 3 y que guapas están las mamás! Para que luego digan de la edad jajaja**

 **Bueno estoy siendo más pesada de lo normal pero me hacia mucha ilusión estar de vuelta! Espero vuestros comentarios! Récordar que es mi gasolina xxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Como el anterior fue muy cortito y lo corté en el momento emocionante, no voy a ser muy mala así que aquí tenéis rápida la actu LA CENA**

-¡SAKURA-CHAN!.- dijo el Rubio igualando el tono de voz. Estaban todos ya sentados y como Sarada había imaginando cierto chouji ya había empezado a comer

-Chicos ella es Sarada, es una amiga mía que ha venido a pasar unos días sean buenos.-naruto sonreía mientras animaba a Sarada a entrar

-Sarada ven conmigo.- sakura agarro del brazo a la morena y fue presentándoles uno por uno a sus amigos, primero fue chouji quien saludo con la boca llena, después le siguió shikamaru sentado a su lado, serio pero amable aun que con una actitud despreocupada, shino, su Sensei sentado al lado de shikamaru hizo un pequeño movimiento de cabeza mientras susurraba un "bienvenida", todo lo contrario a un gritón rock lee que no tardo en decir lo hermosa que era, intentando utilizar sus armas de conquistador(tan malas como las de metal lee) pensó Sarada, iba incomodandose cada vez más pero por suerte una súper tenten llegó a su rescate

-Lee no seas pesado, la estas asustando.- muy amable se presentó mientras apartaba al loco de su amigo, seguida de ella estaba una hermosa ojiperla de pelo largo.

-Mucho susto Sarada-san.- Hinata la saludo tímidamente, con una sonrisa amable.

\- así que conociste a la frentona esta tarde, pobre de ti dos veces en un mismo día con la bruja pelochicle.- Sarada no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, estaba acostumbrada a esas bromas que tenían ella y su madre pero no le gustaba que dijeran cosas feas de su mama.

-Sarada te presento a ino-cerda, la chica más fea de la aldea.- su madre sonreía mientras ino le daba un codazo amistoso a sakura.

-yo soy sai encantado forastera

-¡Sai!.- regañó sakura mientras sai le dedicaba una de esas sonrisas tan peculiares a la azabache.- ven Sarada siéntate con nosotras.- esta se posicionó entre ino y tenten, enfrente de Hinata. Naruto observaba sonriente la escena, parecía que se había integrado bien..- ¡naruto!.- sakura le llamo y este se sobresaltó.- Hinata te ha guardado un sitio.- dicho esto la pelirosa le guiñó un ojo a una Hinata roja como un tomate.

-MUCHAS GRACIAS HINATA.- sonreía naruto mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-no..nohaydequenaruto-kun.- la ojiperla se esforzaba por no tartamudear pero se percató de que había hablado demasiado rápido por lo que se puso aun más roja.

-estoy en el mejor sitio dattebayo!.- si pensabais que nadie podía ponerse tan rojo sin explotar, ahí estaba Hinata para demostrarlo.- tengo lo mejor al lado.-y justo cuando la ojiperla estaba apunto de desmayarse, un inocente Rubio movió la mano hacia la derecha cogiendo unas patatas.- ¡me encantan estas patatas!.- el rubio idiota se metió un puñado en la boca, Sarada quien había observado la escena en silencio no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo, naruto era demasiado despistado e Hinata demasiado tímida.-

La velada fue divertida estaban riendo contando anécdotas graciosas hasta que...

-¿de donde eres Sarada?.- pregunto curioso shikamaru

-de una aldea pequeña y lejana.- respondió naruto rápidamente intentando salir del paso.

-¿y cómo os conocisteis?.- MIERDA "verás caí del cielo por la noche y me llevo a dormir a su casa" no, no era una buena contestación.

-Hace años...- Sarada miro a naruto pidiendo ayuda

-en uno de mis viajes con ero-sennin.- finalizo naruto.

Al mencionar ese nombre se cambió de tema, no querían que naruto se pusiera nostálgico, y entonces rock lee empezó a contar una de las nuevas metas que se había puesto pero entonces

-Te pareces a Sasuke.- ZAS, MUY BIEN SAI. Sí, todos le miraron con esa cara

-la verdad es que... Ahora que lo dices sai... Es verdad se parece a Sasuke-kun. Ino miraba a Sarada analizándola para después mirar a sakura, estaba cabizbaja. Sarada notó la tensión en el ambiente, no lo comprendió muy bien, sólo habían nombrado a su padre... Aún que pensándolo bien.. Todo estaba muy reciente en esta época

-DI QUE NO SARADA-CHAN, la verdad es que no os parecéis en nada.- naruto sonreía intentado contagiar su espíritu, cosa que a Sarada le hizo gracia, hacia unos años atrás había sido el propio naruto quien había afirmado que Sarada era igualita a su padre.

Después de esos momentos incómodos no se produjo ninguno más, cosa que fue un gran alivio para Sarada

Cada uno contaba las cosas que estaban haciendo, los planes que tenían en mente

Sakura ya estaba animada de nuevo, se había propuesto no estar triste, ella sabía que el algún día volvería, ni debía de estar triste, tenía que disfrutar de la vida hasta que el llegara.

Naruto y Sarada intercambiaron varias miradas durante la cena, y en una de esas sakura lo vio, vio esa conexión que había entre ellos. Miro con tristeza a Hinata quien estaba hablando con ino sobre su nueva chaqueta, eso la recordó...

-TENGO QUE IR A COMPRARME ROPA.- pensó en voz alta, los chicos la miraron aburridos.

-yo necesito ropa sí quieres podríamos ir juntas.- todos se sorprendieron, esa había sido Sarada quien miraba a sakura tímidamente.

-eso sería genial.- le sonrió de vuelta sakura.- ahora que me doy cuenta... ¿Esa no es tu ropa naruto?

-Sí, no tenía ropa así que le he tenido que prestar algo mío.- dijo naruto sin importancia.

-¿que no tenías ropa?.- como podía ir de viaje y no llevarse ropa.- oye Sarada, y donde te estas hospedando...-

-En... Casa... De naruto.- todos se quedaron impactados.

Tenten rompió el hielo:

-iría con vosotras pero tengo compromisos

-yo... Ttampoco...- dijo suavemente Hinata

-yo ya tengo planes...- ino avergonzada miró a sai, algo que vio la pelirrosa.

-¿sí? Con quien...- sakura miro picarona a su amiga.

-¡a ti que te importa frentona!

Todos rieron, en realidad ya habían notado cierto acercamiento entre sai y la rubia, pero ellos intentaban ser discretos.

\- ¿Que tal está temati?.- ino le paso la bomba a shikamaru, eso le pillo desprevenido.

-emm... Bien...

-¿va a venir pronto?

-puede...- ¿shikamaru sonrojado? Esta vez el que miró picaron a su amigo fue naruto.

Problemático.

Después de acabar la cena todos se despidieron y se fueron a sus casas, naruto y Sarada Iban caminando por la calle, estaban solos, iluminados por las farolas.

-¿te lo has pasado bien?

-sí... Muy bien... ¿Seguro que no te importa que vaya con sakura de compras mañana?

-¡Que va! Ella es mucho mejor compañía que yo!.- el Rubio sonreía aún que la morena lo interpreto diferente.

-a mi me gusta tu compañía

\- nno, no me refería a eso, es que ella sabe más de esas cosas dattebayo es chica.- naruto se llevo la mano a la nuca y miro hacia otro lado.- a mi también me gustas

Esta vez los dos lo interpretaron mal pero a diferencia de otras veces, no hubo explicación, simplemente se miraron, para confirmar ella, lo que el había dicho, y el que ella lo había escuchado. Pero entonces...

PUM!

-aaaaah!.- se quejaba naruto, había estado tan concentrado en la mirada de Sarada que no se dio cuenta y se había chocado con una farola. Se llevo la mano a su frente avergonzado, se sentía idiota.

\- ¿estas bien?.- Sarada intentó contener la risa aún que de poco sirvió, se acercó a la cara del Rubio le apartó la mano e inspecciono su frente.

Y entonces la vio...

Su sonrisa

El Rubio juraría que no había visto cosa más bonita, ella se puso más sería y miro al Rubio

-te has echo una herida será mejor que te cu...- otra vez, mierda, que te pasa maldita sea... Esos ojazos azules la habían atrapado de nuevo

"Esto no esta bien" pensó "no debería de sentir estas cosas" movió de un lado a otro la cabeza como sacudiéndose esos sentimientos que tenía en mente..- cure

Una vez en el apartamento Sarada se dio cuenta de que ella, supuestamente no era ninja, mucho menos, una ninja médico, así que buscó un botiquín e hizo al Rubio sentarse. En la cama frente a ella,

El tenía el chakra de kurama, aún así tenía esa pequeña brecha, ella no le dio importancia aún que pareció extraño, había visto como le clavaban una espada y en segundos usaba ese chakra para curarse, "puede que quiera que le curé yo" se avergonzó solo de pensarlo, pero se puso aún más roja al verlo de repente sentado Frente a ella, y eso le pasaba muchas veces, tenía charlas consigo misma, se metía tanto en sus pensamientos que no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, naruto simplemente había obedecido y se había sentado frente a ella lentamente.

-Sólo te escocerá un poquito.- dijo mientras echaba una sustancia marrón en algodón.

-Creo que podré soportarlo...- la miraba diferente, a ella en general, siempre, y se había dado cuenta, cuando se trataba de ella naruto sabía sacar un lado de el poco conocido, la miraba y la hablaba de una manera más... ¿Íntima? Acercó el algodón a su herida en la frente y...

-¡Aahhh escuece!.- se apartó por instinto mirando con un puchero a una morena divertida

\- Vaya vaya, que delicado eres.- usaba un tono juguetón, mientras sonreía de medio lado.

El entrecerró los ojos y se volvió a acercar

-tu deberías de hacerlo con más delicadeza.- dijo mirando el algodón

-Esta bien...- acerco poco a poco el algodón de nuevo y (con MUCHA delicadeza -,-) volvió a curar la brecha de su frente, y lentamente fue acercándose a su rostro para ver bien que limpiaba la herida correctamente, oyó un pequeño quejido cuando apretó un poquito y al retirar el algodón sopló la herida con mucho cuidado.

Naruto miraba con sorpresa los actos de Sarada, había algo en ella que le atraía era como un perfecto imán, jamás había sentido algo así, ahora que la tenía cerca, la observo bien tenía esos ojazos negros tan intensos y brillantes, a pesar de ser oscuros como la noche transmitían mucha luz su cara era fina y su piel pálida daba la sensación de que estaba echa de un fino papal, su flequillo a un lado tapaba tiernamente su frente y a veces se le movía dejando pelos negros traviesos entre su cara, ya había visto ese gesto a lo largo del día, con su mano se lo colocaba delicadamente, sus facciones eran finas, y sus labios... Eran perfectos ni demasiado gruesos ni demasiados finos parecían suaves...

Sarada tapó el botiquín y cuando guardo todo se dio cuenta de que el Rubio se había acercado demasiado a ellaestaban a escasos centímetros, y el... Miraba sus labios, quería...¿quería besarla?

O no, eso sí que no podía, pero ¿quería? Esto no estaba bien, no había echo más que repetirselo, sí el supiera quien era ella, jamás se le ocurriría besarla, ella tenía que ser responsable, era el mejor amigo de su padre, era unos 20 años mayor que ella, estaba casado y tenía dos hijos, uno de ellos su mejor amigo, ERA UNA LOCURA! Como podía llegar a sentir algo... Pero se dio cuenta, naruto tenía la misma edad que ella, no tenía novia, mucho menos hijos, puede que fuera la misma persona... Pero era una situación completamente diferente, en su tiempo ... Jamás se habría replanteado besar a naruto

Dió un pequeño salto cuando el dedo de naruto rozó la comisura derecha de sus labios

-perdona... Tenías... Salsa hehe debe de ser de la cena.- (inner de Sarada: SHANAROOOOO idiotaaaaa y tu comiéndote la cabeza porque pensabas que te iba a besar en realidad estabas haciendo el ridículo porque tenías salsa en el maldito labio)- parece que vas a explotar.- y no sabía sí era del enfado o de la vergüenza pero estaba roja como un tomate con el ceño fruncido, miró a un lado con ese puchero. A naruto le pareció adorable aún que bastante familiar.- eres adorable

Sarada lo miro directamente a los ojos sorprendida, había dicho en una misma noche que le gustaba y que era adorable, pero... No debía malinterpretarlo, el la apreciaba porque era su Sensei y había sido una figura paterna y...

NO MIERDA que ese es el otro naruto.- me pone nervioso

-perdona ¿el que?

-a veces parece que desconectas de la realidad y te quedas callada durante un rato y tardas en contestar dattebayo un amigo mío también hacia eso.-

"Sasuke" pensaron los dos

-bueno creo que voy a dejarte dormir... Sí necesitas algo... Estaré en el sofá buenas noches

-buenas noches naruto.

Los rayos de sol la despertaron miro el reloj de la mesilla le quedaban una hora para que llegara sakura, salió de la habitación y vio a naruto roncando en el sofá, todavía era temprano para el, estaba acurrucado sobre sí mismo tendría frío...

Cogió una manta y le tapó este en sueños sonrió y se removió a gusto en el sofá, aprovechó para ducharse y busco en las ropas de naruto algo que le estuviera bien, sería la última vez que se pondría su ropa... Y eso la entristeció

-mierda como pagare la ropa sí...- vio un papel en la mesa "no tienes dinero, como pensabas pagar la ropa, por suerte uzumaki naruto está en todo dattebayo" automáticamente volvió a mirar a la mesa y vio un monedero en forma de rana muy ridícula la cogió y vio que en ella ya había dinero

Sonrió con ternura y fue hacia naruto

Le quedaba poco para que sakura apareciera y decidió esperar afuera

Para así no despertar a naruto, antes de salir volvió a mirar a naruto y sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla

-arigato naruto...- este se removió aún en sueños y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había echo y se sorprendió de su propio acto, volvió a remover la cabeza y se dirigió a la puerta

-buenos días Sarada.- justo sakura estaba a punto de tocar la puerta.- ¿lista para una mañana de compras?

-¡Sí!

Sarada estaba contenta porque por mucho que viajara al pasado no dejaba de ser su madre y no podía evitar sentirse a gusto a su lado

Hablaron de la cena de anoche y comentaron algunos momentos divertidos como shikamaru lo nervioso que se puso al nombrar a temari y le contó un poco los cotilleos y romances que había en el grupo

-Y... ¿Que hay de ti?.- Sarada tenía mucha curiosidad por escuchar la real historia de sus padres

-Bueno.. Verás... ¿Te acuerda de un chico al que nombraron en la cena? Sasuke-kun... El esta de viaje, un viaje muy largo...

\- Y es tu novio.- no fue una pregunta, sakura se puso roja

-¡Nno! Bueno... Yo siempre le he amado... Desde niña pero el... No estoy segura, digamos que tenemos todavía una conversación pendiente, pero se fue...

-volverá

-algún día... Pero no se cuando, el siempre se marcha y estoy cansada de tener que esperar a que el vuelva...

\- Y... ¿Por que no vas tu a buscarlo?.- sakura miro sorprendida a la morena.- Toma tu las riendas, se ve de lejos que eres una mujer fuerte y decidida, ve a buscarle y plantale cara.-

Sakura miro al frente pensativa y sonrió

-¡si! ¿Por que no? Puede que lo haga algún día, pero tengo varios proyectos como ninja médico en mente, tengo que formarme bien y crece como médico... Pero... Puede que algún día lo haga.- las dos rieron cómplices, a Sarada le gusto la idea de ver a su madre decidida a conquistar a su padre, aún que según tenía entendido hace mucho que sakura realmente conquisto a su padre... El problema...

Sasuke es muy... Sasuke

Fueron a varias tiendas donde había rebajas se compraron varios conjuntos a buen precio, eso tranquilizo a Sarada, así no gastaba mucho dinero de naruto.

-Y... Perdona la pregunta ¿que hay entre tu y naruto?.- estaban ya de camino a casa, sakura estaba dudando en sacar el tema

-na-nada... Es sólo que...somos buenos amigos

\- perdona el atrevimiento... Pero yo soy amiga de naruto y no nos miramos como os mirabais vosotros en la cena, hay una... Atracción palpable en el ambiente,

¿Te gusta naruto?

-NO! Bueno... Yo... A ver, el es guapo y eso, y buena persona, simpático, un poco idiota y despistado pero... Tiene algo que hace que le quieras.- sin darse cuenta habló demasiado...

-vaya parece que lo conoces muy bien, y que realmente te gusta...

\- ¡C-claro que no!

-¿te acuerdas de la cara de shikamaru? Pues estas poniendo la misma.

-NO ES CIERTO.- Sarada frunció el ceño y sakura se quedo boquiabierta, dios sí era verdad que se parecía mucho a Sasuke, al menos físicamente, tenían gestos bastante parecidos... Aún que ella era más simpática, menos fría, le caía bien... Había algo en esa chica que le gustaba mucho, tenían muchas cosas en común, aún que no podía evitar sentirse mal, ella sabía por mucho que Sarada desmintiera, le gustaba naruto, a Hinata le empezaban a salir varias rivales, "Hinata tenemos que ponernos las pilas...las dos"

Cuando Sarada llego a la casa se despidió de sakura y quedaron en volver a verse, le encantaba pasar tiempo con su madre aún que era raro eso de tener las dos la misma edad...


	6. Chapter 6

Sarada entró con mucho cuidado en la casa, no sabía si Naruto seguiría dormido observó que no había nadie en el sofá y no se oía nada en la casa

"Puede que este dando una vuelta" pensó Sarada imaginandose al rubio en el ichiraku

Se dirigió a la habitación para dejar las bolsas de sus compras, cerró la puerta y se puso a sacar la ropa doblarla y buscar hueco en el armario de Naruto, cuando ya no había hueco en el armario se dirigió a una cómoda no muy grande que tenia al lado, tenia varios cajones "en alguno quedará sitio" pensó inspeccionando los cajones

\- No puede ser...-saco del cajón lo que parecía ser un calzoncillo blanco con corazoncitos rojos bastante ridículo. Sarada puso una mueca y empezó a reir

Justo en ese instante una puerta se abrió, pero no era la de la calle.

Entro en esa cómica escena un rubio que ya todos conocemos

Al oír la puerta aun con la ropa interior en la mano sarada dirigió su mirada a naruto

Este la señaló con el dedo acusador, rojo como un tomate

-QUE HACES CON ESO DATTEBAYO PERVERTIDAAAA!

\- NO ES LO QUE PARECE IDIOTAAAA.- sarada tiro la prenda a la cara de naruto.- estaba intentando colocar la ropa.- sarada intento mantener la compostura a pesar de estar completamente avergonzada.- ¿Dónde te habías metido?

-Yo también fui de compras.-alzó una bolsa de plástico. - he traído el desayuno; pensé que estarías cansada de tanto ramen dattebayo.

-¿un poco tarde para desayunar no crees?

-¡Cuando se trata de comida nunca es tarde! Dattebayo además son solo las 12, pensé que tardarías mas

Se sentaron en la mesa después de calentar la leche, Naruto había comprado una gran variedad de bollería ya que no sabia que era exactamente lo que más le gustaba a Sarada

Algo llamo la atención de sarada...

-¡Has comprado tomates! Mi comida preferida.- se acordó de que en una ocasión menciono que le gustaban los tomates, le pareció tierno el gesto de naruto.- arigato séptimo.

Mierda

-¿Cómo me has llamado?.- naruto la miro haciendo una mueca

-Naruto

-No es cierto

-Sí lo es

-Mentirosa

-Sordo

-Pervertida

-TEME.- Sarada le arrojó una tostada untada en mermelada a la cara. Fue lo primero que pilló

Naruto se la despegó de la cara lentamente puso una mirada divertida y le tiró a la morena un puñado de cereales

-BAKA

Sarada le dedicó una sonrisa, cerró los ojos lentamente para volver abrirlos y entonces...

EL SHARINGAN

jaja no...

Pero lo que Naruto vió fué mucho más impactante

Sarada le estaba poniendo los ojos más tiernos que había visto nunca

Parecía un gatito pidiendo mimos

Naruto quedo estupefacto

Lo que no sabia era que mientras Sarada distraía al rubio poniéndole ojitos cogia un pastelito de nata y en un rápido movimiento...

El pastelito quedó aplastado en la cara del ojiazul

Sarada se llevó la mano a la boca y con chulería mientras de chupaba los dedos manchados de nata decía:

-Delicioso ¿no crees?

Esto era la guerra

Naruto se limpio lo justo para poder abrir los ojos, se miro la mano manchada de nata...miró a Sarada, volvió a la mano para volver a mirar a sarada

-te vas a enterar...- una sonrisa maliciosa se asomó en el rostro del rubio

Sarada corría por toda la casa. De un lado a otro riendo mientras naruto divertido la seguía con la mano manchada en alto dispuesto a vengarse

Tras un par de carreras más en un movimiento rápido atrapó a Sarada con una mano por la cintura y se tiró a los dos en el sofá

Naruto estaba encima de ella acerco la mano a su cara

\- JAJAJAJA NOOO POR FAVOR.- sarada suplicó jugando pero no sirvió de nada naruto le restregó la mano por toda la cara hasta que no quedo ni rastro de nata en su mano, como no era suficiente atrapó a la morena con las dos manos bloqueando sus movimientos y dejándola inmóvil para después restregar su cara cerrando los ojos por el pelo, la cara y el cuello de la chica, dejándola perdida de los retos de nata que quedaban en la cara del rubio

Los dos reían mientras ella trataba de huir el la hacia cosquillas para que no se escapará

Estuvieron así unos minutos

Hasta que de repente pararon

Se miraban fijamente a los ojos el flequillo de naruto estaba lleno de nata al igual que su nariz

Sarada en cambio tenia nata por la mejilla izquierda y la barbilla

Aún así se veía tan sexy debajo de el estaba sonrojada el pecho le subía y bajaba agitadamente y la melena estaba revuelta y despeinada debido a la carrera y guerra de cosquillas. Era una chica verdaderamente hermosa, pero eso no era lo único que le estaba volviendo loco

Había algo mas...

No podía evitarlo más

Tampoco se deparó a pensar sobre sus actos

Simplemente se dejó llevar

Se acercó lentamente a su prisionera hasta estar a milímetros de sus labios

La miro directamente a los ojos como pidiendo permiso

La prisionera ya no sabia en que mundo estaba, había perdido la cordura

Tenia al rubio con sus manos haciendo presión (la justa sin hacer daño) en sus muñecas. Estaba tan cerca que sentía su respiración agitada moverme el flequillo, la miraba con esos pedazos de ojos azules tan intensamente que no pudo soportarlo más, sentía fuego en su interior.

Cerró los ojos cosa que el rubio interpretó como un visto bueno

Entonces la besó

Al principio fue un beso tierno como los que dan los niños pero poco a poco fue haciéndose más intenso

El rubio empezó a mover sus labios y la chica abrió su boca para permitirle pronunciar su beso

Intercambiaron saliva y la primera vez que sus lenguas bailaron juntas un escalofrío recorrió la columna de ambos

Poco a poco el beso se hizo más húmedo, Naruto apartó las manos de las muñecas de sarada para acariciar su cuerpo primero los brazos pasando por los costados hasta su cintura

Agarrando la con firmeza se pego más a ella sin detener la sucesión de besos que se estaban dando

Sarada por su parte una vez libre agarro de la cabeza al rubio y le pego más aún para pronunciar al máximo los besos

Abrió las piernas para permitir al rubio colocarse entre medias y así estar más cómodos

Por segundos estaban cada vez más excitados. Naruto no fue consciente de en qué momento había empezado a moverse instintivamente restregandose entre las piernas de la chica

Pequeños gemidos escapaban de la morena mientras le tiraba del pelo

Naruto empezó a ser más descarado a la hora de acariciarla ya no estaba siendo tan delicado como al principio

Los dos estaban llenos de pasión

Pequeños mordiscos por parte de la morena

Manos descaradas por parte del rubio tocando su senos mientras dejaba un camino de besos hasta el cuello de la chica

Su punto débil

Sarada soltó un gran gemido su cuerpo pedía más

Sí el era descarado ella también

Poso sus manos en las nalgas del rubio para atraelo más y hacer la máxima fricción posible.

Sentía la excitación del rubio entre sus piernas y la estaba volviendo loca

Cuando terminó con el cuello volvió a la boca y la beso ferozmente

No era el primer beso de Sarada ya había dado su primer beso hace mucho tiempo..

Con boruto

BORUTO

Eso fue como si le tiraran un cubo de agua helada encima

"Qué mierda estoy haciendo"

 **Antes de nada quería pedir mil disculpas por tardar tanto. No se si recordaréis la historia ya... pero veréis tuve varios problemas con mi ordenador y se me borraron todos los archivos, eso incluye los capítulos que ya tenía... la historia iba avanzada y me dio mucha rabia perder los documentos y no conseguía inspirarme de nuevo pero ya estoy de vuelta y con muchas ganas de continuar me hace muchísima ilusión los comentarios que me dejáis diciendo lo mucho que os gusta esta historia mil gracias a todos!**

 **También quería comentar ciertas cosillas (atención esto es sobre boruto the movie así que contiene spoiler si todavía no lo habéis visto saltar este párrafo): Me encantó! ! Dios no se por donde empezar si por lo adorable que es himawari, el borusara la relación padre e hijo, sasuke lo que me encanta como Sensei, o los momentos narusasu (porque si hubo muchísimos momentos de esos jajaja) me gustó muchísimo porque no se si os pasó a vosotros cuando leí el cap 700 del manga me quede con la sensación de que la personalidad de naruto y boruto era la misma y en esta película pudimos conocer realmente a boruto y me sorprendió gratamente al igual que me paso en naruto gaiden con sasuke y sarada, kishimoto no se limitó a plasmar la personalidad de los padres en sus hijos. Me gustó que boruto sea un chico presumido también me di cuenta de que era un tanto orgulloso (me recordaba un poco a sasuke de pequeño) también me encantó la transformación a lo largo de la película como padre e hijo se unen cada vez más. Me volvía loca los momentos borusara simplemente adorables! Boruto en cuestión de mujeres no parece ser tan idiota y despistado como su padre...aun que es entendible, se ha criado con dos mujeres en casa y sabe como tratarlas jajaja es muy dulce con su hermana pequeña y eso me encanta!**

 **Bueno dejando el tema de la peli que me podría tirar horas y horas hablando de ella os deseo un feliz año y espero que os gustara el capitulo**

 **POR FIN EL BESOOOO! Ya era hora de meterle algo de acción y ahora llegarán las cómicas consecuencias de sus actos ¿que pasará?¿como quedo la parte del beso? ¿os ha gustado? , espero vuestras opiniones y me gustaría saber que os pareció a vosotros la película si la habéis visto**

 **Un abrazo a todos**

 **COMENTAAAAR 3**


End file.
